Fushigi Yuugi : Genbu Kaiden Rimundo Style!
by ultimatedbz
Summary: Ever wondered what Rimundo was thinking throughout the flow of the story? Now's your chance to read what he's experienced-Rimundo style!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, Yuu Watase does.

Fushigi Yuugi : Genbu Kaiden - Rimundo Style!

Chapter 1

* * *

I breathed in the cold air on Mount Kokureishin. It stung my dry throat. I knew I hadn't been there more than 2 days, but boy was it freezing! Unconsciously, I shivered.

'_Damn demons can't just hurry... you just have to keep a man waiting,huh?'_ I sighed. Well, I wasn't technically a man at the moment.

Bored out of my mind, I reviewed the plan Soruen had laid out for me. Step One : Give myself in to the police and allow them to carry out the 'death' sentence. Step Two : Let myself get chained up on a pole somewhere on Mt. Kokureishin. Step Three : Wait till the demons came, slaughter 'em, find Soruen and escape while everybody thought I was dead.

"_This will work, Rimundo-sama," _ Soruen had said to me. I complied with his plan just because I couldn't think of anything else. So I had let myself be chained up, apparently 'left to die' on Mt. Kokureishin.

Unfortunately for me, Step Three was taking much longer than I expected. It had already been two days, and I hadn't even seen one claw of a demon yet. I sighed again, this time in frustration.

Suddenly, the wind around me picked up, blowing against my clothes and clearing some snow off my shoulders.

'_That isn't my wind…'_ My eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

'_Could it be the demons? Nah, no demon I know can produce wind…'_

Suddenly, a silver light flashed before my eyes. After looking around for a second and seeing nothing, I dismissed it as an illusion.

Moments later, light footsteps could be heard, heading directly at me. _'Soruen? Did he come looking for me? It hasn't been that long…has it?' _I looked up, expecting to see Soruen.

Whoa. That is most definitely NOT Soruen.

The person who stood in front of me was a girl, her long black hair flowing out behind her as she looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Um…is this Mt. Iwate?" she asked me hesitantly, like she was lost or something.

'_Mt. Iwate? Where in the world was that?' _I opened my mouth to tell her that I didn't know of such a place when I sensed the scent of demons in my wind. Panic filled my senses, but I didn't let it show. I moved slightly in my chains. I HAD to get her outta here before the demons came!

"If you don't have any business here, I suggest you leave," my eyes reflecting annoyance. Hopefully she would get the message and scram.

The snow started to rise behind her. I guess she must've sensed the activity behind her because her eyes widened, and she turned around sharply. "What the-…" she mumbled to herself, looking at the gigantic demons behind her.

She turned away from me to face the demons. The demons started to roar, making her cover her ears. The demon lunged for her, as she leapt to the side, grabbing a stick that was on the ground. She held the stick up in a fighting stance, seemingly decided to fight them.

The demon lunged for her again, as she ducked and rolled to one side. She stood up quickly and whacked the demon over its eye. It howled in pain and collapsed in a heap. Before she could react, a claw was already headed for her. I sighed, knowing I had to help this girl. I released one of my wind blades, slicing the demon in half before it could even touch her.

"Ah, it can't be helped," I mumbled to myself. "Saving someone wasn't part of the plan, but I need to kill these demons anyway so why not?"

I let my wind blades slice through the chains that was holding me captive. After I was free of those annoying chains, I released one of my special moves, destroying each demon instantly.

I turned to look at her. Keeping my cool, I addressed her.

"I can't believe you'd go up against demons with a STICK. Are you brave or are you just stupid?" I scolded, pushing a strand of my hair behind my ears. Well, she thought I was a girl, right? Might as well keep it that way.

"Ya know, you're lucky to have found me. A single girl, wandering around this mountain…It can't be helped if you get eaten," I started to walk away, in the direction of the village.

The next thing I knew, was a shout, "I SAID WAIT!" and then everything went black.

* * *

When I came to, I realized my arm was slung over her shoulder. She supported most of my weight, while casting nervous glances around the village, probably looking for a place to stay.

"…That way," I managed to tell her. I tried to move my arm to point the direction, but my arm wouldn't co-operate. I could feel my consciousness slipping again, so I tried to tell her where the inn was.

"…Ahead…on the right…a place to stay," I didn't have time to think as I mumbled out the last sentence. "I 've paid for a room already…" I managed to say before I slipped into a light doze.

I mustn't have been sleeping a long time, because when I came to, I heard her asking for a doctor.

"Don't…I'm fine," I told her, though clearly I wasn't. I felt her drag me up the stairs, and she laid me down on the bed.

She was talking to me, then my chest felt bare. I knew that she was seeing my character for 'woman' on my chest. I remembered all the pain that that symbol had caused me. I thought of my actual father, and the man I considered my father, Tauru…

"Fa…ther..," I whispered. Everything was spinning ; I couldn't focus. All I could think of was the sudden warmth on my chest.

Then I realized she was on me ; trying to lower my fever. I could feel my Chi running out, I had no choice! I had to change form.

My character disappeared, my body became bigger, and my muscles more toned.

I picked at a strand of her hair. "You know, you're pretty forward," I said, as her eyes widened, and she screamed.

* * *

Whaddaya think? The idea crossed my mind as I was reading back the Fushigi Yuugi chapter. Read & review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, Yuu Watase does.

Fushigi Yuugi : Genbu Kaiden - Rimundo Style!

Author's note : Hiya! Sorry for the long wait. After my exams were over, my teachers threw gallons of homework at us so I haven't have time to update until the festivities came. Read & Review, please!

"Speech"

(Thoughts) – For Rimundo

'Thoughts' – For other people

Chapter 2

* * *

Previously...

_Then I realized she was on me ; trying to lower my fever. I could feel my Chi running out, I had no choice! I had to change form._

_My character disappeared, my body became bigger, and my muscles more toned._

_I picked at a strand of her hair. "You know, you're pretty forward," I said, as her eyes widened, and she screamed._

* * *

"Why are you screaming?" I asked, hands protectively reaching up to cup my ears from that high-pitched yell.

"Why?! You were a woman! I was sure you were a woman!! You had a chest, there, a splendid one at that! So how could you possibly be a man?!" She quickly pulled a blanket over her body.

"Ah...don't worry about it. Your chest is just fine," I replied, annoyed. If she couldn't take being seen by someone, why did she strip and try to lower my fever anyway? I suddenly felt a wave of nausea wash over me. I shook my head, trying not to slip unconscious.

"That's not the point!" She yelled again, referring to my remark about her chest. She panicked and shrieked out a question. "Where is Japan?!"

"Japan? Where is that?" I asked her. Looking at her, I noticed that her feet were turning blue. Sighing inwardly, I laid back and reached out a hand to her.

"You were trying to lower my fever, right? Come here." I looked at her as her expression changed into a teary one.

_(Tsk…) _ I cursed inwardly.

Deciding to use my wind, I swept her off the ground using a wind cushion and onto the bed.

Changing into my woman form again, I asked her, "If we're both women, then it's okay?" She nodded, her face tinged with a light hue of red.

I laid down, this time with her on top of me. Then I drifted off to unconsciousness.

When I awoke, I shook my head to get rid of the sleepy feeling. Realizing she was still on top of me, I changed my form and gently lifted her off me to the side of the bed. Getting up, the metal cuffs on my hands jangled noisily. I paused, looking behind me to see if she had woken up. After prodding her with my finger a few times, I came up with the conclusion that she was totally asleep.

Chuckling at her sleeping form, I rose from the bed and started to boil water for tea. After I was done, I heard rustling sounds coming from behind me. Turning around, I watched as she sat up promptly.

"Oh, you're finally up, sleepyhead?" I teased. "Oh, thanks for helping to reduce my fever. Thanks to you, most of my fever's gone. I can pretty much move now." She opened her mouth to remark, but then she quickly realized that she was still naked and screamed.

"Why are you a man?! Change into a woman!" She shrieked, throwing a pillow at me. It deftly hit me on the face and I recoiled from the shock. Quickly regaining my senses, I threw some clothes at her.

"Now you're scared of being seen naked? I've seen it. I can become either, it's my unique genetics." I told her, pulling on my shirt.

"Are you a foreigner? You mentioned something about a Japan. Is this your first time in Hokkan?" I asked.

"Hok…kan?"

"How did you get here?"I asked again, watching her as she seemingly pondered at how she got here.

"Never mind, you don't have to tell me. Why don't we call up some food and eat?" I suggested, and I promptly got a nod of approval. I turned in the direction of the door and called for food.

"This place is…The Book of the Four Gods?" She suddenly mumbled.

Shocked at hearing the name, I turned around.

"You…How do you know of the book's existence?" I asked her firmly.

"Eh…? I…" She was flustered; her answer came out in short gasps.

The door opened. "Sorry for the long wait, here's the food you ordered!" The waiter suddenly came and put the food down on the table. After excusing him from the room, I turned back to her again.

"You said 'The Book of the Four Gods', correct? You can't possibly be the priestess…" I pressed her for information.

"Wait a minute! Priestess? I don't know what you're talking about!" She replied hotly.

"Then how do you know of the existence of the book?!"

"Ah! Now I remember! That doll like thing called me the priestess of Genbu…"

Shocked, I sat down.

"Hey, hey! Tell me…what's the priestess of Genbu?" She asked me curiously.

"You see that wall tapestry? That's Genbu. One of the Four Gods, along with Seiryuu, Byakko, and Suzaku. Genbu's the Guardian Deity of Hokkan. The Priestess of Genbu is…a legendary girl from another world who will appear when this country is about to be ruined. This girl will bear the duty of gathering up the seven Genbu celestial warriors and summoning Genbu. She will then obtain the power to grant any wish…thus saving the country," I summarized everything up, eyeing her expression as she took it all in.

Giving off an annoyed look, I continued. " It's a stupid legend, no one believes it. First, how will the country go to ruin? There's not even an omen or something. Then, if the country really starts to fall apart, a girl is gonna appear?! Not possible."

"That's right! There's no such thing as that! Haha, a girl will appear from another world, what a laugh!" She exclaimed loudly, expression flustered.

"Anyway, we'd better get going. Even if I'm exposed, it's okay." I got up and walked towards the door.

"Exposed? Wait! I don't know how to get home!" She got up and rushed out after me.

"How am I supposed to know that? I don't even know where you're from!" I remarked.

"You're a really cold-hearted person, you know that?! Wait…that's right. What's your name?"

"It doesn't matter, since I'm leaving you anyway," I walked down the corridor when I sensed a killing aura. Moving my head back, I glanced at the arrow that had come flying. Noticing that it came from my right direction, I looked at the archer.

"You! I knew it! You're the murderous wind demon Rimudo!" That archer said.

I cursed. "Dammit, I was careless leaving as a man…"

The cries of the people erupted everywhere.

"Rimudo?! Really!? I thought he was caught and executed yesterday? Isn't he the assassin that killed a thousand people with wind?!" Many people starting talking among themselves.

The girl looked at me. Smirking, I told her, "You wanna be number 1,001?"

I was interrupted by that archer yelling something to me.

"I thought it was strange you surrendered! You were supposed to be eaten by the Houkyou! Since you escaped, it's great that I met you this way. The bounty on your head is a 1,000 coins!!" He shot an arrow at me as I grabbed the girl and rolled to the side, also transforming into my girl form.

Smirking at him, I remarked. " That's a child's bounty! Come and hand me to the authorities if you can!"

Leaping upwards, I used my wind to form some air shoes beneath the soles of my feet. The archer shot an arrow at me. Dodging it effortlessly, the arrow hit the rope supporting the large lantern attached to the ceiling of the lodging house. It came crashing down as I broke through the windows of the place. Two more arrows were shot as I landed and quickly realizing that my Chi wouldn't hold, I used the chains on the cuffs to slice the arrows into pieces.

"Ugh, my fever's not gone yet…" I mumbled to myself, my consciousness slipping from the exertion of energy.

"Stop right there, Rimundo!"

_(Crap, the cops…) _

"Rimundo! Since you escaped from the mountain, we're gonna execute you here!" The chief officer yelled out. Glancing at the girl, he barked, "Woman! Are you a part of Rimundo's gang?!" He asked harshly.

"Eh…? I am…uh…" The girl replied lamely, stuttering.

"If you really are a part of his gang, you'll be sentenced together! If I'm wrong, immediately move away from him!"

"This is bad…The character…won't appear," I mumbled out, exhausted.

She glanced at me worriedly as she helped me stand. I chuckled softly.

"Hey…what's your name?" I asked.

"Huh…? T-Takiko." She replied.

"Go, Takiko. Return to your own country. You don't have to stay here and die with me," I told her, a soft smile grazing my features.

"They're together! Fire, men!" The chief officer commanded.

"Ready, 1, 2, 3, and set! Fire!"

* * *

So? How was it? Readers of my other story, I'll be sure to update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, Yuu Watase does.

Characters are a bit OC in this chapter. I just couldn't get the characters right so I decided to just leave it like that. Hope you don't mind! By the way, read and review please! ^_^

Fushigi Yuugi : Genbu Kaiden - Rimundo Style!

Chapter 3

* * *

I don't know what happened next. All I remember was a big blast of light, then I was carried by someone, presumably Soruen. When I came to, I found myself in a small room, soaked in my own sweat. Soruen was standing over me, wiping my body down with a cold, wet cloth.

"Wha...?" I mumbled, trying to sit up.

"Please lie down, Rimundo-sama. You're still burning up," Soruen said, pushing me down to the bed.

"What happened?" I asked, eyes closing drowsily.

"The girl emitted some kind of strange silver light. She may very well be the nation's last hope - the Priestess of Genbu."

"That's impossible." I remarked flatly.

"Don't forget, Rimundo-sama - you bear a mark that proves that the legend is true, one hundred percent. The mark of one of the Genbu seven seishi, destined to protect the Priestess of Genbu and to aid her in her quest of gathering all the seishi together to make a single wish."

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard that a thousand times. I believe it, although I don't like it. Dang, who'd go around risking their lives to protect that clumsy girl?"

"Whether you like it or not, Rimundo-sama, you were compelled to rescue her when the police surrounded you, were you not?"

"Th-That was just a reflex action!" I spluttered.

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say, Rimundo-sama."

"What, you don't believe me, do you? I'll have you know, I was threatening to kill her," I replied defiantly, before breaking into a coughing fit.

"You should rest now. We're setting off once it's daylight to Kuto."

"Alright, wake me when it's time..."

* * *

We got on track for Kuto the following morning. Despite stopping for quite a few times for water, we made good time on the road. Halfway through the way, I heard a familiar voice.

"Go hide, Soruen."

"Yes, Rimundo-sama."  
The voice was coming from behind some bushes. I peeked through.

"...I..." Sure enough, a brief glance confirmed my suspicions. Using the wind to quickly materialize behind her, I heard what the people around her were saying.

"Priestess..."

"Save us..."

"Priestess of Genbu!"

"...Stop it." I had enough. "Let's see you become the priestess, together with the seven seishi of Genbu. I can assure you though, you will be killed."

She spun around to face me. "Rimudo..."

That annoying bowman from back then shouted. "You...!!"

He was going to lunge at me, but Takiko pulled him back with one hand.

"Why do you say that? Aren't you one of the celestial warriors as well?! Weren't you born to protect this country called Hokkan!? Then why...why did you join Kutou?!"

"It doesn't concern a foreigner like you," I said defensively.

"It does concern me! Chamuka's mother was wounded heavily because of me. Somehow...She believes in me. So don't say that it doesn't concern me!" She exclaimed, gasping for air after yelling the sentence out without breathing.

Chamuka? Who the hell was that? I assumed that it was the bowman.

"...Weren't you going back to your own country?" Asking a question seemed to be the best option for now.

"Yes! I thought that I wanted to return but..." She hesitated for a second, seemingly contemplating what to say. She finally decided.

"Chamuka's mother... the people of this village... they need me. I don't have much self-confidence. I don't think that I have that kind of power inside of me. But... I don't know! Do you know how happy it makes me, to know that I'm necessary to someone?! If someone, something, somehow can think that I'm useful too then I'm... I'm going to try! I'm going to become the priestess of Genbu!"

My eyes widened slightly in surprise. She looked determined.

"Stupid woman...! I said that you would be killed. I don't know, but... good luck." I whispered the last part. Transforming into girl form again, I quickly engulfed her in a cyclone to stop any attempt of chasing me.

"Wait...! Rimudo!" She yelled out.

While flying back to the meeting place that I decided on with Soruen, I thought about what she said. 'As long as someone needs her, huh?' I chuckled softly. 'She will realize soon that these words are meaningless here.'

* * *

Approximately three hundred miles away, Takiko sneezed. 'Is someone talking bad about me?' She thought, rubbing her nose.

"You didn't catch a cold, did you, Takiko?" Chamuka - or rather Tomite remarked.

"Nope." Takiko replied. She looked up towards the sky. It was a sunny day with blue skies as usual. "Just another regular day..."

* * *

Sorry it's a bit short. Next chapter will be longer for sure! I know, it has such a lousy cliffhanger. I just can't seem to write cliffhangers right. It either goes this way or that. But I bet not many readers like a cliffhanger. Or am I wrong? Nevermind, next chapter will have a cliffhanger!


End file.
